Naruto:The Harem Game Ver20
by Wardog310
Summary: the same as Naruto the harem game but different


**Naruto: The Harem Game 2 version**

 **2015/08/17**

 **I don't own Naruto so no flames because if you don't like this story don't read. It will take a while for me to update this story.**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Harem Game-Hinata**

Kami, the goddess of Heaven and true creator of everything was looking at a dossier of a boy with blonde spikey hair and whiskers birth marks on both cheeks, the boy was Naruto Uzumaki and his life was a true living hell, the villagers and most of the shinobi with the excepting of a few, had made attempts on Naruto's life. Now Kami had decided to turn Naruto's life into a video game and after several months of designing, making a manual, and then installing a unique security system. She finished the manual about a month before Naruto's 12th birthday, Kami used her own version of the Hiraishin no Jutsu to teleport the manual into Naruto's apartment. Naruto had just gone to sleep, when suddenly out of thin air a heavy book landed on his stomach. Naruto looked around figuring that somebody dropped it on him as he picked up the book and saw that it had his name on it. he checked for a title or a summary of the book, but there none so he opens the book and was surprised when words started appearing.

"Dear Naruto Uzumaki, by now you are reading this then I have change your life into a video game and the goal of this game is very simple, level up and become the strongest shinobi ever known. Except, you won't be leveling up through combat and learning multiple Jutsu in normal video games. Instead you will be leveling up by having sex with various women and learning Jutsu that will help you have sex with the women."Naruto's jaw hit the ground as he shouted "WHAT!" New words appeared.' You have by now shouted loudly, don't worry because when you open the book a powerful barrier ninjutsu was casted that only allow you to hear and read this book. So if you choose not to play, then may keep this book as a gift."

"Do you want to play? (Yes/No)."

Naruto decide that this book would help him with he tapped yes then new words appear.

'Alright this book had already boosted your libido or sexual drive, so it allows other women to notice you. A flat-chested howler monkey of a fan girl wouldn't even level you up to level one, even if you were at level one, which you are not. Please turn the page.'

Naruto turn the page.

'Welcome to the Stats page; Strength, Speed, Intelligence, Endurance, Acrobatics, Chakra Levels, Chakra Control, and Luck. These are all numerical values that pertain to you. Strength is the physical strength of your body, the higher it is the harder you hit. Speed is the physical speed of your body; the higher it is the faster you move. Intelligence isn't how much stuff you know, but rather how well you use what you know. Make sure to learn more as your intelligence gets higher or else you'll be sorely limited. Endurance or Stamina is how long your strength and speed last, low strength but high endurance means you can win against someone with high strength but low endurance. Endurance is also how long you can go in the bed, even having multiple orgasms. Acrobatics is how high you can jump, how much you can bend, and a whole slew of other things. Chakra levels are blatantly obvious. However, as you also increase your intelligence; your chakra levels will go up some as well. Having a Bijuu stuck inside your gut however, your chakra levels are already damned impressive. Chakra control is again blatantly obvious. Luck affects everything. From how well you gamble, to what will show up on missions, luck will also slightly deal with how women handle you. If the woman is a frigid bitch, then a high luck might warm her up to you. Every level, you will get five stat points outside of the ten you start with. You can also increase these stats by learning and training." Naruto took a look at his stats. Strength was at 20, Speed was at 20, Intelligence was 10, Endurance was at 40, Acrobatics was 15, Chakra Levels was at 50, Chakra Control was at 15, which didn't surprise him and Luck was at 30. There are no limits on the stats. You can train your stats to an extent and boost them. However, the higher the level, the longer it will take to level up. Turn the page." Naruto turned the page and saw a list of skills. "These are your skills: Bukijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, etc. Some of the skills are going to be sexual; my recommendations are to boost your Sexual Aura skill up when you get the chance. How many points you get for these are determined by your intelligence x 1, plus the level you're currently at. There are enough stats to keep you going for a really long time. Turn the page. "Naruto flipped the page and saw a picture of himself next to a blue bar with level 0 on top it.

"Welcome to your progress bar, it shows you how far you are into the level. Having sex and learning Jutsu that can help you have sex are great ways to fill up this bar. Now let's see what achievements you have gotten so far to see what they do." Naruto watched as new words started to appear, "Start of the Harem Game! +100 points. Invented the Sexy Jutsu! You can have lesbian sex! +100 points. Obtained the Bronze Prank King Medal! +50 points. Obtained the Silver Prank King Medal! +75 points. Obtained the Gold Prank King Medal! +100 points. Obtained the Platinum Prank King Medal! +125 points. Obtained the Diamond Prank King Medal! +5 skill points+10 stats points. Obtained the Bronze Running Man Medal! +50 points. Obtained the Silver Running Man Medal! +75 points. Obtained the Gold Running Man Medal! +100 points. Obtained the Platinum Running Man Medal! +125 points. Obtained the Diamond Running Man Medal! +5 skill points+10 stats points. Obtained 10 Medals in a Row! +5 stats points Congratulations you are now at level 1! +50 points. Congratulations you are now at level 2! +100 points. Congratulations you are now at level 3! +150 points." A little golden arrow appeared as the words faded, Naruto felt a little bit of a jolt when he touches the arrow then the pages flipped back to the Stats page, Naruto saw that he had 75 points to work with, so he brought up his intelligence to 25 then his Chakra Control up to 35,15 into Acrobatics, and the rest when in to speed. Naruto then turned to the Skill page and saw that he had 71 skill points to spend. He saw the Sexual Aura skill the book was talking about. "Sexual Aura is how desirable you are found by other women." Naruto saw that it was at 10,"The higher the skill, the more a woman wants you. High level kunoichi, female daimyos, kages etc... will need a higher level for you to do things with them." Naruto figured if he needed to have sex, then he would need to be more appealing. If he was more appealing, he would have more sex. If he had more sex, then he would level up more. Without a second thought he put 20 points into his Sexual Aura skill."20pts., Now civilian women are more likely to find you desirable and willing to have sex with you, if you play the right moves.30pts., Now civilian women are even more likely to try and had sex with you. Genin level kunoichi will find you desirable." Naruto then saw his Genjutsu skill, which was his worst skill at 0. So he poured 20 points into it."Genjutsu,10pts., You can now detect, dispel and cast D and E ranked genjutsu.20pts., Now you can detect, dispel and cast C ranked Genjutsu." Naruto put 15 in his Bukijutsu, which was at 25, bringing it up to 40."Bukijutsu,40pts., Now you have better handling on your weapons. Bonus: all your weapons skills are now double, your kunai, shuriken, and senbon accuracy are now at 40%. Naruto looked at his Taijutsu which was 15, so he poured the remaining 15 points into it bringing up to 30."Taijutsu,10pts., You can use Academy level taijutsu.20pts., You can use Genin level Taijutsu .30pts., Now you use Chuunin level Taijutsu." Then Naruto put the remaining 9 points into his Ninjutsu bringing to 29. Naruto grinned at that before turning the page. "Welcome to the Perks page. Perks can be a variety of things like Kekkai Genai and Kekkai Tota. Perks can mostly be obtained every level, but certain requirements that must be met. Please turn the page." Naruto turn the page. "This is your Bingo Book of women; it has all the possible women you can have sex with. Some of the women are dead, but you resurrect them with my own version of the Edo Tensei Jutsu by have their DNA or have something with their DNA on it. Also the tailed beasts are in here, but you will not be able to see their human form until you meet or have sex with them."

Naruto saw Hinata's name, so he tapped on it."Hinata : Konohagakure. Rank: Academy : :32 1/2. Height:4'5". Weight: Genkai: Nature: : Gentle Style. Ninjutsu:15. Taijutsu:25. Genjutsu:10. Intelligence:25

. Strength:10. Speed:20. Endurance:15." Naruto when bug eye at Hinata's bust, he was surprised that Hinata had the other girls beat in the bust area. "Okay, now good luck, good hunting, and be careful." Naruto smiled because tomorrow was going to be a really good day before he when back to sleep. Unknown to him, The Kyuubi had witness and hear everthing, so Kyuubi using the image of Kushina's body with Mito's bust, she transforms then waited for her jinchuuriki to arrive. Naruto was having a weird dream; he was in a sewer, thinking it was the usually mob type deal. Suddenly he feeled some kind of a force that was pulling him to a huge room with a huge cell door on the other side. Naruto peeked inside, his nose started bleeding when he saw a naked woman with red orange hair, red eyes, and nine fox tails staring back at him.

"It seem that the warden has finally decided to see his prisoner." the woman said with a smiled.

"Who are you and what does that mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"I have been called by many names, but you humans call me Kyuubi and as to your second question I think my 3rd jinchuuriki would like to meet his tailed breast." Kyuubi said.

Naruto finally figured out why everybody was giving him the ice cold stares all time. Kyuubi knew that Naruto would want to know why, so Kyuubi suggested, "I'm willing to explain along with helping you with your training, studies, and this video game. Plus, letting you use my chakra without any backlashs, but in exchange I want your help with finding and freeing the other eight tailed breasts, then allow me to control one of your shadow clones when you learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Naruto thought hard about it before agreeing.

Kyuubi started by siding, "Before I tell you my real name, you should know that the tailed breasts' names are very sacred to ourselves and only the ones that show themselves worth and gain the trust of their tailed breast are told their real name. Mine is Kurama and how you become my third jinchuuriki, is when my first jinchuuriki; Mito Uzumaki was dying, your mother was brought to Konoha from Uzushiogakure to be my second jinchuuriki, because she had special chakra. Also she was a former ANBU captain and as to the night when you were born, a masked man with those goddamn Sharing an eyes forced me to attack Konoha, but your father the Yondaime Hokage stop him, then sealed me in you." Naruto couldn't believe the Yondaime Hokage was his father and that he made him in to a jinchuuriki, along with his mom was ANBU captain.

"By the way, don't tell anyone about your heritage, my real name, or that you talk to me. Because you would in up in a physical ward if you did." Kurama said.

"My suggest is to begin with that Hinata girl, because she would want you even without the game." Kurama added.

"Why Hinata, she blushes and fainted every time I even look at her." Naruto asked.

''If you do want I say then you will find out why she does that." Kurama smiled.

Naruto signed and asked, "OH, before I forget, do you want me to change my mindscape?"

Kurama thought about it and said "Yes, how about a house next to a waterfall."

Naruto concentrated on the image as his mindscape change half the room in to pond with a waterfall running into it from above, while the other half was turn into a house. Kurama express her thanks by kissing Naruto's cheek before Naruto return to reality and some sleep. The next day, Naruto woke up threw on a fitted mesh shirt, black t-shirt, and his orange jumpsuit before grabbing a bit to eat then head out. When Naruto walked into the classroom, he saw that the seat next to Hinata was empty, so he walks over and asked, "Good morning Hinata, do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"G... Good...M..Morning Naruto-kun, no I don't mind." Hinata could not believe that Naruto was talking and sitting next to her. Naruto thank her before sitting down, since Naruto started playing the game he notices a few things like Hinata rubbing her thighs together and the other girls were stealing glares at him. Kurama snickered before telling Naruto what to do next.

"Said Hinata, if you are not busy after school do you mind helping me with my chakra control?" Naruto asked. Which surprised everybody even Iruka, who just enter the classroom. The whole room was quiet before Hinata nodded yes before Iruka started class and by the end of the day, Naruto brought up his grades and that surprised all the teachers. After the Academy, Naruto lead Hinata to a training ground that had a waterfall, they when through the village which started the villagers and shinobi talking. When they arrive. Naruto stripped down to his boxers which cause Hinata to blush.

" Hey Hinata, are you coming?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, Naruto-kun...I didn't bring any extra clothes with me." Hinata stuttered.

"It's okay Hinata, I have several pairs of clothes along with some food and other stuff that I store here." Naruto smiled.

Hinata walked over to Naruto, she couldn't take it anymore as she slowly slid over to him and kissed him, deeply on the lips. Naruto was surprised as he heard Kurama said "Finally!" Naruto pulled back from her lips, Hinata asked "Naruto-kun, I want you to be my first."

Naruto was speechless, but manage to ask "Are you sure, Hinata-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, I love you." Hinata said as she pulled out of his cock her eyes locked on to the sheer size of him. Hinata began licking the swollen tip before she dropping her mouth onto him, taking him halfway down almost instantly. Naruto's body jumped as he felt her give the head a kiss. He ran his hands through her dark blue hair, watching her. Naruto's mind was blow when Hinata said that she love him then she started sucking him, but that didn't mean he was selfish. Naruto grasped Hinata breast in one hand, massaging it rather clumsily, Hinata stop to undo her bra and take off her panties.

"Please don't stare much Naruto-kun its' embarrassing." Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata, you are sexier than my Sexy Jutsu" Naruto said as he leaded Hinata to a blanket that he had lay down. Hinata laid down on the blanket and spread her legs. Naruto took off his soak boxer before kneeling down and started licking Hinata wet pussy. Hinata moaned as Naruto licked her wet slit, pressing his tongue flat as he did so. He then pushed his tongue into her, surprised by her taste.

Suddenly Hinata cum inside Naruto's mouth, which cause Hinata's face to turn a new shade of red.

''I'm...I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to cum in your mouth.'' Hinata cried.

''Its' ok, Hinata can I put it in?'' Naruto asked after he shallow her cum. Hinata nodded Before Naruto took a bit of time to make sure he was lining up with the right hole. Then he began to push in, then he stopped when he reaches Hinata's hymen. Naruto looked at Hinata as she nodded before he broke her hymen which cause her to winced in pain.

'' Hinata, are you alright?'' Naruto asked.

''Yes, you can move at any time.'' Hinata answered.

Naruto started moving slowly after a while he picked up his pace. Hinata feeled like she died and gone to heaven because not only did she confess her feelings to the boy she loved, but Naruto was pounding her pussy."Harder Naruto-kun, fuck me harder.'' Hinata moaned. Naruto obey as he trusts harder, Naruto gave Hinata a deep passionate kiss when suddenly Hinata shouted ''Naruto-kun, I cumming... I'm cumming.'' Naruto feeled Hinata's pussy suddenly tighten around him as he came too.

Naruto feeled a little bit guilty about tricking Hinata, so he closed his eyes for a few moments to talk to Kurama.

Naruto's Mindscape

Kurama sense her vessel coming, so she waited in the bathtub. Naruto knocked on the door of the house and said ''Kurama,may I come in?''

Naruto heared Kurama shouted yes and that she was taking a nice hot walked in and was amazed at the inside of house,pictures of Kurama and eight other weird ceatures along with a man dress like a push it to the back of his mind as he follow the smell of body soap to the bathroom.

''Naruto,you can enter.''Kurama said before Naruto knocked.

''Kurama,I'm sorry for interuptting your bath,I would like to explain Hinata about everything.'' Naruto said.

''You have my permission to tell her but I think I should explain the whole Tailed Beast angle and as for the video game it for it's creator to bring Hinata here you will need to mark her with my chakra and don't worry with you action as the source plus the fliter.'' Kurama answered.

'' Thanks,I'll bring Hinata in about thirty minutes.'' Naruto said before exiting his mindscape.

Naruto saw Hinata with a worry look on her face staring up at should start by apologizining for worrying her.

''I'm sorry Hinata,if I worried you?'' Naruto said.

''I was only worried a little bit.'' Hinata said.

''Okay,Hinata if it is it okay with you,can mark you?'' Naruto asked.

''Yes,I'm okay with it,please place the mark of my heart.'' Hinata answered.

Naruto nodded before using a little bit of Kurama's chakra then he bit Hinata's skin only drawing a little blood and suddenly the mark turn to turn off Kurama's charka then he said.'' Hinata,are you okay I didn't hurt you did I?''

Hinata shook her head as she looked down at the mark that Naruto gave her.

''Hinata,there someone that I think would explain everything to you,if you are ready,just close you eyes.'' Naruto said.

Hinata nodded as she close her eyes then open them,she was surpise and confuse about why was she in a appeared and told her to follow him.

Naruto lead her to a huge room with cage doors on the other side.''Hey,we here you can come out.'' Naruto shouted.

Hinata was still confuse as to who Naruto was talking to,suddenly Hinata feel a mass chakra then she saw a huge fox with nine tails staring at realize the was staring at the looked at Hinata then nodded to the Kyuubi.

''Hinata Hyuuga weclome to my living quarters and I'm sure you are thinking right now; why is the Kyuubi alive,it is simple the Fourth Hokage sealed half of me in to Naruto.'' Kurama explained.

''Do you know how you make Naruto-kun suffer.'' Hinata shouted.

''Wow,you have some guts shouting at a tailed beast and to answer your question,yes I see what Naruto see.'' Kurama said.

''Hinata,now that you know that Naruto is my third jinchuuriki are you still love him?'' Kurama asked.

''Yes,I still love him and what exactly is a jinchuuriki?'' Hinata said.

''A jinchuuriki is a person that has a tailed beast sealed within them and Hinata,you should know that the names like Kyuubi,Nine Tailed Fox,and Demon Fox are names you humans giving to me,but they are not my real name,also tailed beast's real names are very sacred only two people know my real name that have earn the right,you will be the real name is Kurama and this is my true form.'' Kurama said as turning to her true form,but she was wearing a reddish orange kimono with a black obi.

Hinata was shocked that Kurama was a woman,Kurama knew what Hinata was going to ask.

''Yes,Hinata,I'm a woman but the body that I'm using is a mixer of my first and second jinchuurikis.'' Kurama explained.

''Is this the first you seen Kurama's true form,Naruto kun?'' Hinata asked.

''No, this is the third time that I have seen Kurama's form,but we have made a deal in exchange for her help with the game,I have agree to help her find and release all the other tailed beasts.'' Naruto answered.

Hinata again was confuse about the and Naruto both saw Hinata's confuse face,so Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder and said ''There is another thing that I should tell you,but I will let the person that has create this game explain it.''

Hinata nodded and bow to Kurama before Hinata open her eyes to find herself back in reach in to his pants' pocket and pulled out a book then he got up walked to Hinata and sat down then he open to show it to was surprised to see words appearing out of thin air.''Welcome Hinata Hyuuga,I'm Kami,goddess of Heaven and the creator of the harem game that I turn Naruto's life in only thing Naruto has to do is have sex and become the most powerful shinobi you are angry or feel lie to,please place it on me and not on Naruto,because I have seen how Naruto's life turn out so far.''

Hinata looked at Naruto and said ''I'm okay with it,but along as you spent time with me and become your wife.''

''I will make time for my princess,I promise.'' Naruto said with a smile then they return their attection to the book.

''I'm glad to hear that,now to show what you obtain.''Lost your viriginity!+300 the viriginity of the girl that love you!+100 sex with Hinata Hyuuga!+400 Master Perk is now first kekkai Genkai!+125 have reach Level 5 in one day!+500 every fifth and tenth level your stats and skills points are looked at how many points he had 20 stats points,so he put 15 in to his speed bring it up to 50

then the rest in to intelligence round it out to flipped to his skills with 55 points,he put 11 in to ninjutsu bring to

saw Naruto's Fuinjutsu was at 15 and asked '' Naruto-kun,I never hear of fuinjutsu before.''

Naruto tapped on it and it showed;''Fuinjutsu or Sealing jutsu-10 can perform basic sealing techniques.''

Suddenly Kurama said ''Naruto,if you can master fuinjutsu,it would very much help with the other tailed beasts and I believe that you will understand fuinjutsu easier because of your bloodline.''

Naruto figured it would not hurt to learn how do fuinjutsu,so he poured 22 in to fuinjutsu.''Fuinjutsu-20 can perform Chuunin-level fuinjutsu.30 you can perform Jonin-level fuinjutsu.''

Then he saw his stealth was 22 and poured the rest in to it.''Stealth-10 can sneak pass Genin-level shinobi.20 you can sneak pass Chunin-level shinobi.30 can sneak pass Jonin-level shinobi.40 you can sneak by any ANBU 84 percent of the boosts all stealth skills:Pick pocketing,Lying,Hacking,Assasination,Lock picking, unlocked;Hiraishin no jutsu Perk,Chakra Chains Perk,and Byakugan Perk unlocked.''Naruto tapped on the perks that he unlocked;Hiraishin no Jutsu-Signature move of the 4th Hokage. Requirments: Chakra Levels 60, Chakra control 40, Intelligence 40, Acrobatics, 50, Endurance 50, Speed 50, and Sealing 50. Allows use of the Signature move of the Fourth Hokage, you can teleport to your women when needed.'' ''Chakra Chains-Allows for the Use of Chains Made of Your Chakra. Requirements: Have Sex with an Uzumaki, Chakra Levels 55, Chakra Control 50.'' '' Byakugan-Allows use of the Kekkai Genkai of the Hyuuga : have sex with Hinata Hyuuga, Chakra Levels 50,Chakra Control 40,Intelligence 40, Arcobatics 40,Endurance 50, Speed 50. '' Suddenly new words appeared; ''New Medals obtained:Obtained First Timer Medal!+20 stats and skill points. Obtained First Love Medal!+20 stats and skill points. Obtained Level up 5 times in one day!+20 stats and skill points. Obtained the Truth Medal!+20 stats and skill points.'' Naruto started looking at the medals,Bronze Prank King Medal-pull off 10 Prank King Medal-pull off 25 Prank King Medal-pull off 50 Prank King Medal-pull off 75 Prank King Medal-pull off 100 Running Man Medal-Out run Running Man Medal-Out run Chuunin-level Running Man Medal-Out run Jonin-level Running Man Medal-Out run ANBU Black Ops-level Running Man Medal-Out run Civilians,Chuunin,Jonin,and ANBU.10 Medals in a row-obtain 10 medals in a Timer Medal-Lose your viriginity to other Love Medal-Have sex with a girl that truly loves up 5 times in a Truth Medal-Tell the truth to the girl you having sex with about be a jinchuuriki and about the harem game.'' Then the pages flipped back to the stats and Hinata saw that he had 80 points,so he put 10 in to his Chakra Levels bring it to he putted 15 in to his Chakra Control leveling it up to 50,while he dumping 10 in Intelligence,15 in to Strength,10 in Endurance and the rest in to flipped to the skills page and it seems that he had 80 points,Naruto decide to boost his Sexual Aura by 20.'' Sexual Aura-40pts., Genin and Chuunin-level kunoichi will let have sex when them. Level,Jonin and ANBU-level kunoichi will be extreme horny around you.''30 when in to Genjutsu.''Genjutsu-30pts., you can detect,dispel and cast B ranked genjutsu.40pts., you can detect,dispel and cast A ranked genjutsu.50pts.,you can detect,dispel and cast S ranked genjutsu.''13 was put into Fuinjutsu.''Fuinjutsu-40pts.,Now you can unseal tailed beasts with lower tails without killing the host.50pts., You can now unseal tailed beast with 4 to 6 tails without killing the host.''Then 6 when to Stealth.'' ,Now you can sneak past ANBU-level shinobi. Doubles all stealth skills by stealth skills'' Then Naruto when to his perks and selected the three perks that were unlocked.A golden arrow appeared Naruto tapped it,after feeling the little saw that it was getting late, so they quickly wash off the smell of sex then got dress before Naruto started walking Hinata saw Hinata's father with the main gate gaurds waiting for her.

''My apologlies if I made Hinata was helping me with my studies.'' Naruto said as he polite bow before heading to his and the gaurds had activied their Byakugan because never has Naruto show anybody knew something was not right,because he knew what happen to Hinata was bullied and Naruto tried to stop them but he got beat up hated owning a debt to Naruto,but what he hated more than anything was there was no way he could clean the debt and keep his started looking at the book seeing what other perks there were.''The perks that you have and obtain will be listed first then the ones that are unlocked and finally the rest of perks;Hyoton Perk,Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Perk,Moukton Perk,Rinnegan Perk,Sharingan Perk,Mangekyo Sharingan Perk... was curious about some of the perks,so he tapped on the Hyoton Perk firsted.''Hyoton Perk-The Kekkai Genkai of the Yuki Clan. Requirement: have sex with Haku Levels 80, Chakra control 80, Intelligence 80, Acrobatics 100, Endurance 100, Speed would not wait to see what would happen tomorrow then he when to sleep.

End

Naruto Stats

Level 5: 2425 /4000 exp.

Strength: 50

Speed: 50

Intelligence: 40

Endurance: 50

Acrobatics: 50

Chakra Levels: 60

Chakra Control: 50

Luck: 40

Sexual Aura 50 pts. Apprentice and ANBU-level kunoichi will be extreme horny around Naruto now.

Genjutsu, 50 -Level. Naruto can now detect and Dispel a S-ranked Genjutsu.

Bukijutsu,50 pts. Naruto weapons skills are double.

Taijutsu,30 pts. Naruto can now use Chuunin-level taijutsu.

Ninjutsu,50 pts. Naruto can now perform simple Genin to Chuunin-level ninjutsu

Fuinjutsu, 50 pts. Naruto can now unseal lower tailed beast without killing the host.

Stealth, 50 pts. Apprentice level. Naruto can now sneak by an boosts all Sneaky Skills: Lock Picking, Hacking, Assassination, Lying, Pick Pocketing, etc.

Hiraishin no Jutsu Perk-Allows Naruto to use the signature move of the Fourth Hokage.''

Byakugan Perk-Allows Naruto to use of the Kekkai Genkai of the Hyuuga Clan.

the Bronze Prank King Medal.

the Silver Prank King Medal.

the Gold Prank King Medal.

the Platinum Prank King Medal.

the Diamond Prank King Medal.

the Bronze Running Man Medal.

the Silver Running Man Medal.

the Gold Running Man Medal.

the Platinum Running Man Medal.

the Diamond Running Man Medal.

10 Medals in a Row.

First Timer Medal.

First Love Medal.

Level 5 times in one day Medal.

The Truth Medal


End file.
